SVT Horror Series
by hanbeanpaste
Summary: Berisi kumpulan cerita pendek bergenre horror dan semua cerita disini ditulis berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi. [SVT All members]
1. Mingyu - Kamar Mandi

Kamar Mandi

Cast : Mingyu, Seokmin, Minghao

Genre : Horror

.

.

.

Hari ini ㅡSelasaㅡ adalah hari dimana kelasku ada kelas olahraga. Kelas yang mengharuskan kami ㅡmuridㅡ berganti pakaian dahulu sebelum mengikuti pelajaran tersebut. Segera setelah bel berbunyi, kami pun langsung bergegas menyerbu kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian ㅡtidak bisa ganti di kelas karena di kelas kami ada cctvㅡ . Setelah semua murid telah berganti kami pun segera mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke lapangan.

.

.

.

Pelajaran hari ini berjalan lancar seperti biasa. Setelah pelajaran formal selama 20 menit, kami pun dibebaskan untuk melakukan kegiatan apapun sampai bel dibunyikan. Aku dan anak laki-laki lainnya memilih untuk bermain futsal dengan adek kelas sedang para perempuan lebih memilih untuk makan di kantin. Setelah permainan berakhir ㅡkami menang dengan skor 2-0ㅡ kami pun memilih mandi dan berganti pakaian untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

.

.

"Gyu, kita mau ganti dulu, ikutan gak?" ujar Seokmin.

"Nggak ah, nanti aja. Mau ngerjain tugas dulu bentar. Kalian duluan aja." balasku.

"Oh yaudah~ Nanti abis ganti langsung nyusul ke kantin ya" kata Minghao.

"'Ayay captain~"

.

.

Begitulah mengapa aku memilih untuk ganti belakangan karena aku belum mengerjakan tugas bahasa ㅡpadahal sehabis ini pelajaran bahasaㅡ.

 _._

 _._

 _'Thanks god finally selesai'_ batinku karena aku masih punya 15 menit untuk mandi dan ganti, akupun segera mengambil peralatan yang diperlukan dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Sial'_

Sesampai di kamar mandi ternyata kamar mandi nya sedang dipakai. Terdengar jelas bunyi gebyuran air seperti orang sedang mandi. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menunggu ㅡkarena kamar mandi sebelah bak nya kosong plus keran macetㅡ sampai seseorang itu selesai mandi.

.

.

Tiga menit berlalu dan suara gebyuran air itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi, jadi aku kira dia sudah selesai dan sedang berganti pakaian.

.

.

Sudah sepuluh menit dan orang itu masih belum keluar juga. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu.

 _._

 _._

 _'tok tok tok'_

.

.

Tidak ada jawaban.

 _._

 _._

 _'tok tok tok'_

.

.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

.

.

Aku pun iseng memutar knop pintu, dan tak disangka...

.

.

' _kriek'_

.

.

Pintu itu terbuka.

.

.

Padahal jelas-jelas tadi terdengar suara orang sedang mandi...masa tidak menutup pintu terlebih dahulu?

.

.

Aku pun penasaran dan membuka pintu itu lebih lebar sampai benar-benar terbuka.

.

.

.

Aku pun terdiam selama sepuluh detik.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tidak ada orang._

.

.

.

Kamar mandi itu kosong.

.

.

.

Setelah sadar aku pun segera berlari menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Syukurlah kelas masih kosong. Segera aku pun berganti pakaian ㅡ _masa bodoh dengan cctv_ ㅡ . Tepat setelah selesai ganti, anak-anak mulai kembali ke kelas untuk mempersiapkan pelajaran selanjutnya.

.

.

"Oi Mingyu, tadi kenapa nggak nyusul? padahal kita udah nung- kau ganti di kelas?" ujar Seokmin dengan ekspresi terkejut yang terkesan dibuat-buat sambil menatapku ㅡdan pakaianku yang masih berantakan di lantaiㅡdan cctv secara bergantian.

"Iya kenapa nggak di kamar mandi aja sekalian man- ih gyu kau bau" _Thanks, Minghao_.

"Biarin. Bodo amat." ujarku badmood karena masih teringat kejadian tadi.

.

.

.

.

Dan sejak hari ini aku ㅡKim Mingyuㅡberjanji tidak akan pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kaki di kamar mandi itu lagi.

-FIN-


	2. Jihoon - School

"Woo, temenin gue nganter daftar presensi ke kantor dong."

"Yaudah yuk"

Beginilah nasibku, Lee Jihoon, manusia paling tidak beruntung di dunia ini. Aku tidak berlebihan soal ini karena aku punya banyak alasan mengapa aku melabeli diriku seperti itu.

Pertama, hari ini aku bangun kesiangan padahal hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah.

Kedua, aku ditempatkan di kelas 3-2, yang notabene-nya kelas paling angker di sekolah ini.

Ketiga, aku terpilih sebagai ketua kelas. — _Awas kau seokmin!_ —

Keempat, ketika yang lain asyik menonton film bersama, aku malah harus menyerahkan daftar presensi ke kantor. — _yang notabene nya jauh dari sini_ _—_

Aku kemudian mengajak Wonwoo _—_ _yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk bermain smartphone, tidak ikut nonton bareng_ _—_ dan syukurlah si Wonwoo mengiyakan. Kamipun keluar bersama-sama _—_ _tak lupa menutup pintu_ — dan berjalan menuju kantor.

"Ji..."

"What?"

"Gimana kalau kita jalan ke kantornya muter aja...mumpung sekolah masih sepi nih"

"So?"

"Biar kerasa horornya, Ji. Gimana? Lo berani nggak?"

"Yaudah ayo~"

Sebenarnya bukan hanya kelas kami yang angker, aku merasa seluruh isi sekolah ini angker. Ini bukanlah legenda belaka sebab sudah banyak orang _—_ _termasuk aku_ _—_ yang merasakan kehadiran makhluk selain manusia di sekolah ini.

Kamipun memiih jalan memutar menuju kantor sambil mengobrol tentang pengalaman horor yang pernah dialami oleh Wonwoo dan aku sendiri. Pada perjalanan awal kami memilih untuk lewat lantai bawah dimana terdapat laboratorium kimia dan uks yang terkenal angker itu. Tapi masih belum terasa apa-apa.

Sesampainya di kantor, aku dan Wonwoo menyerahkan daftar presensi ke guru piket. Kamipun kembali ke kelas kami lewat jalur yang sama yaitu lantai bawah. Ketika tiba-tiba Wonwoo berkata,

"Ji, lewat lantai atas yuk~ berani nggak?"

"Males ah nanti ada adek kelas."

"Adek kelas masih pada study tour kali...yakin sepi deh gue jamin!"

"Yakin lo, Woo?"

"Yakin 100%...gimana lo berani nggak?"

"Kalau gue sih berani-berani aja."

"Yaudah yuk"

Aku dan Wonwoo pun memilih untuk naik tangga menuju lantai atas. Sesampai di lantai atas aku merasakan suasana yang sedikit berbeda daripada di lantai bawah. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau tidak, suasana lantai dua terasa lebih dingin dan sepi. Aku dan Wonwoo pun mulai berjalan bersama sambil mengobrol. Lalu kita sempat berhenti sejenak di depan laboratorium fisika. Wonwoo pun memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Ji, tau nggak, gue dulu sama Mingyu pernah ada pengalaman horor disini."

"Serius?! gue kira cuman lab kimia doang yang horor"

"Iya, duarius malah." ujar Wonwoo meyakinkan.

"Ceritain dong~"

"Ini kejadiannya pas kita masih kelas 11, kan pas jam kosong trus gue sama mingyu mutusin buat makan dulu di kantin deket kelas 10 sekalian nostalgia gitu lah. Nah abis makan gue sama mingyu naik lagi buat balik ke kelas sambil ngobrol gitu. Trus tiba-tiba mingyu berhenti disini sambil ngomong 'Woo, inget gak ceritanya Seungcheol tentang lab kimia? gue ngerasa lab fisika punya aura yang sama kaya lab kimia'. Kebetulan lab fisika nya lagi kosong, guru-guru lagi pada rapat soalnya, dan kekunci. trus gue sama mingyu iseng ngetok pintu, pertamanya nggak kejadian apa-apa, kedua juga gaada, tapi yang ketiga Ji asli gue aja masih merinding ngingetnya...ada yang ngetok balik dari dalem. gue otomatis bilang 'gyu, lo denger yang gue denger gak?' mingyu cuman diem doang trus kita kabur deh."

"Anjir serem banget. Gue gak nyangka."

"Gue juga. Yaudah yuk lanjut jalan"

Aku dan Wonwoo pun melanjutkan perjalanan kembali menuju kelas. Ketika kami melewati deretan kelas 11 kami merasakan hawa dingin. Tapi karena kami telah terbiasa maka kami mengabaikannya. setelah kami melewati deretan kelas 11 kami memutuskan untuk turun di tangga depan parkiran — _terlalu pengecut untuk lewat ruang multimedia hanya berdua_ _—_. Sesampainya di lantai bawah kami kaget karena di lantai bawah tidak sedingin di lantai atas. Aku dan Wonwoo pun ingat bahwa hawa dingin hanya kami rasakan di lantai atas. Kami pun _—_ _lagi-lagi_ _—_ mengabaikan fakta itu dan mulai berjalan cepat untuk sampai ke kelas. Setelah sampai di kelas ternyata anak-anak sudah pulang semua. Kelas itu terasa kosong, hanya ada sarana dan prasarana kelas serta tas kami berdua yang terletak berjauhan. Kamipun masuk untuk mengambil tas dan bersiap untuk pulang. Anehnya, hawa dingin di lantai atas tadi juga kami rasakan di kelas ini. kamipun segera bergegas untuk segera keluar dari kelas tesebut.

Aku dan Wonwoo hanya bisa berharap semoga kelas ini akan lebih baik daripada kelas-kelas sebelumnya.


End file.
